Colour
by shitsuka
Summary: (SasuNaru) Manusia memerlukan warna untuk mewarnai hidupnya. Agar hidupnya menjadi lebih menyenangkan, menarik dan tak membosankan. BL/Slash Warn Inside! RnR?


**Tittle : Colour  
Pairing : SasuNaru  
Rated : T  
Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story is belong to me.  
Warning : Boys love, Kesamaan cerita adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

**Flame is allowed!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warna adalah hal yang penting bagi kehidupan manusia. Jika hidup mu tidak berwarna maka kamu akan merasakan apa itu yang namanya kehampaan. Dan kamu pasti akan merasakan bahwa hidupmu itu sangat membosankan.

**.**

Bagi Naruto, hidupnya itu bagaikan warna - warna primer yang disatu padukan hingga membentuk jutaan warna - warna sekunder. Tapi berbeda halnya bagi Sasuke. Baginya hidupnya hanya didominasi oleh dua warna. Hitam dan putih.

Monochrome.

Hidup yang penuh kehampaan. Hidup yang penuh dengan warna abu - abu yang sangat membosankan.

Tapi...

Monochrome itu luntur perlahan ketika ia bertemu dengan si pemuda pemilik jutaan warna - warni hidup itu.

Ia terpesona pada pemuda periang itu. Ia telah terjatuh kedalam lubang tak berujung yang telah pemuda itu ciptakan untuknya.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu selalu menawarkan senyuman hangatnya ketika mereka bertemu. Pemuda berambut oranye itu selalu menemaninya kemana pun ia mau pergi. Pemuda itu selalu membacakan apapun yang ingin ia baca. Dan pemuda itu selalu mencerikan betapa berwarnanya dunia ini.

Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika ia mendapati Sasuke, pemuda yang sedang duduk disampingnya tengah mendengarkan ceritanya mengenai pemandangan danau dihadapan mereka ini. Sungguh Ia merasa dirinya bahagia melihat Sasuke yang terlihat bahagia.

"Teme, aku akan mengabadikan momen yang ada di danau ini. Sehingga suatu saat nanti, saat kau bisa melihat kembali kau dapat merasakan betapa indahnya danau ini!" ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan kamera digitalnya kearah danau itu.

Sasuke tersenyum getir.

Ia cacat.

Matanya buta sejak lahir. Mirisnya orang cacat sepertinya telah jatuh hati pada sosok sempurna seperti Naruto.

"Terimakasih Dobe," ucapnya kemudian.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, perlahan tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Dan kehangatan pun tercipta diantaranya.

"Percayalah suatu saat nanti kau pasti bisa melihat keindah dunia ini,"  
Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang saat ini duduk tepat disampingnya. Ia mengulaskan seulas senyum kecil lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Terimakasih karena selalu mendukungku Dobe," ucapnya kemudian.

"Bukankah sebagai manusia yang sama - sama memiliki kekurangan kita harus saling membantu?"

Kekurangan?

Ya, Naruto, pemuda ceria pemilik jutaan warna itu mengidap penyakit yang memaksanya untuk terus mencuci darahnya seminggu sekali.

Kanker darah. Pernah mendengar tentang penyakit itu? Penyakit yang membunuh hampir 100 orang pertahunnya itu sedang menggerogoti tubuh Naruto.

Walau Sasuke buta ia sadar kalau saat ini Naruto sedang sekarat. Ia sadar kalau terkadang ada darah yang merembes dari hidung Naruto saat mereka tengah duduk berdampingan saat ini. Ia sadar terkadang Naruto merintih tertahan saat mereka sedang duduk dalam diam.

Sejujurnya ia ingin Naruto berhenti melakukan ini semua. Ia ingin Naruto berhenti menemaninya kemana pun ia ingin pergi. Ia ingin Naruto berhenti memaksakan dirinya untuk membacakan cerita untuknya. Ia ingin Naruto berhenti untuk menceritakan keindahan warna warni yang tengah ia pandang. Ia ingin Naruto berhenti mengabaikan saran – saran yang dikemukakan oleh dokter pribadinya.

Ia ingin Narutonya kembali kerumah sakit dan menjalankan prosedur pengobatannya. Ia ingin Naruto tetap sehat dan nyawanya tetap terjamin.

Tapi Ia ingin Naruto tetap hidup dan terus menemaninya.

Egois bukan?

Sasuke pemuda itu berdeham canggung saat seorang dokter menghampirinya.  
"Tuan Sasuke?" panggil dokter itu kemudian.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin mendonorkan matanya untukmu," ujar dokter itu.

Sasuke termangu. Ia merasa waktunya seakan berhenti. Ia bahagia namun jauh didalam lubuk hati ia merasakan ada yang ganjil disini. Kemudian ia mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap dokter itu.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Dia bilang saat ini dia sedang sekarat, dan dia mengatakan bahwa inilah saatnya kau melihat betapa berwarnanya dunia ini," jelas dokter itu.

Sasuke terdiam dan tiba - tiba saja ia teringat akan Naruto. Sesegaranya ia mengambil tongkat penuntun miliknya lalu berjalan menjauhi dokter itu.  
"Lusa! Lusa adalah waktu dimana operasi mu akan berlangsung tuan," ucap dokter itu tepat sebelum Sasuke menghilang dari ruangan rawat inap miliknya.

Ia duduk di kursi yang letaknya tepat menghadap danau buatan yang ada dirumah sakit itu. Seperti sebelum - belumnya ia akan menunggu Naruto disini. Dalam keheningan yang menusuk ia terdiam. Angan - angannya berterbangan memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pertama kali jika ia dapat melihat nanti.

Dan ah sebuah jawaban terlintas di kepalanya...

Ia ingin memandang setiap inchi dari wajah Naruto. Ia ingin memandang senyum indah Naruto. Ia ingin... Ia ingin memandang seluruh warna - warni abadi yang ada pada Naruto.

"Teme!" seru sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar bagi Sasuke. Dengan seulas senyuman kecil ia menimpali seruan si pemuda pirang yang kini helaian pirangnya itu mulai tersisa sedikit dikepalanya.

"Lama,"

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Dokter - dokter gila itu memaksa ku untuk meminum semua obat - obatan menjijikan itu,"

Sasuke terdiam lalu berucap. "Tanpa obat - obatan itu aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan mu bodoh,"

Suasana pun hening setelah Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu. Sepuhan merah muda muncul dengan samar mewarnai pipi pemuda berkulit tan itu.  
"Sialan. Kau membuatku malu bodoh," ucap Naruto sambil memukul bahu Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Aku hanya berkata jujur," ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Keduanya terdiam. Membiarkan semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka. Memberikan kesan sejuk tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Ada yang mau mendonorkan matanya untukku Dobe,"

Naruto terdiam. Sebuah senyuman kecil terulas dibibir ceri miliknya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus? Kau akan dapat melihat berwarnanya dunia ini!" Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Naruto.

Hari berikutnya, mereka kembali bertemu ditempat itu. Entah mengapa hari ini Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Hatinya serasa nyeri tiba - tiba. Dan jantungnya seakan memacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau baik - baik saja Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku baik - baik saja," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus kecil. "Kau tampak kacau hari ini. Cerialah! Besok kan kau akan mendapatkan penglihatan!" seru Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke tersenyum getir. Perasaannya makin tidak enak. Seakan - akan bagian terpenting dari dirinya akan segera menghilang.

"Hng. Ya kau benar harusnya aku senang," ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Mereka terdiam setelahnya. Naruto terlihat sedikit gugup. Dengan tangan gemetar ia nenyerahkan sekumpulan foto - foto yang tersusun dalam sebuah album yang selama ini telah berhasil ia kumpulkan untuk Sasuke.

"Ini, aku punya sesuatu untuk mu Teme," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke yang merasa tertarik, kemudian meraba - meraba benda pemberian Naruto tadi.  
"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Album foto. Didalamnya ada berbagai macam potret warna dunia," jawab Naruto.  
Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya sekilas. "Untuk apa memberikan ini untuk ku?"

"Anggap itu hadiah dari ku Teme," Naruto berdeham sebelum ia melanjutkan kata - katanya.

"Dan ngomong - ngomong aku besok tidak bisa menemani proses operasi mu. Keluarga ku akan berkunjung, jadi ya kau tahu pastilah apa yang akan terjadi bukan?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya mencoba untuk mengerti. "Tak apa,"

Perlahan namun pasti Sasuke mulai meraba - raba sekelilingnya untuk mencari tangan milik Naruto lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Tangan mu dingin sekali Dobe,"

"Mungkin aku kedinginan," Naruto menimpali.

"Jika kau kedinginan lebih baik kita kembali saja ke dalam," ucap Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng sambil menahan Sasuke yang hendak beranjak dari situ.

"Tidak, aku belum ingin kembali Teme. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktuku disini bersamamu," Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Sejujurnya ia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini. Tapi ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan semua itu.

"Hal apa yang pertama kali ingin kau lihat jika kau mendapatkan penglihatanmu?" tanya Naruto tiba - tiba.

"Yang ingin aku lihat pertama kali adalah kau," jawabnya dengan lugas.

Naruto tersenyum getir. "Kau ingin melihat ku, Teme?"

"Ya,"

Keesokan harinya, hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan mendapatkan pengelihatannya. Ia harusnya senang, tapi entah kenapa ia malah terlihat murung. Perasaannya tak menentu. Nalurinya berkata bahwa ada yang tak beres disini. Ia penasaran apa yang tidak beres, tapi apalah daya ia cacat dan tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Tiga jam berikutnya mata seseorang telah terpasang dengan apiknya di kedua rongga matanya. Kata dokter yang menangani, mata pendonor itu sangat bagus dan cocok untuknya.

Sapphire. Itulah warna dari matanya.

Mendadak Sasuke merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika mendengar penuturan sang dokter.

Hei! Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Seminggu setelahnya, perban yang menutupi kedua matanya terlepas. Perlahan namun pasti, ia dengan samarnya dapat melihat betapa berwarna dunia yang ada disekelilingnya.

Indah.

Berwarna.

Dan tak membosankan.

Dokter yang menanganinya tersenyum kearah Sasuke setelah memberikannya ucapan 'Selamat,'. Tapi senyuman itu luntur ketika Sasuke melemparinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan,

"Siapa pendonor mata ku ini?"

Dokter itu menundukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum miris. "Seorang pemuda yang memiliki penyakit kanker darah,"

Sasuke tercekat.

Tolong! Tolong jangan katakan...

"Lalu kemana orang itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ia telah meninggal dunia satu hari sebelum operasi mu berjalan,"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

Dunia Sasuke berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Ia meringis. Dadanya seakan ditikam oleh pisau yang tajam. Matanya seakan blur seketika dan kristal bening pun mengalir perlahan menuruni pipinya.

Seseorang yang sangat ingin ia lihat telah mendonorkan matanya untuk dirinya.

.

.

Disinilah ia sekarang. Duduk dengan tenang didepan peristirahatan terakhir milik Naruto. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah album foto yang sempat Naruto berikan padanya sebelum ia berpulang.

Dibukanya perlahan album foto itu. Banyak foto - foto pemandangan disana. Naruto menepati janjinya. Ia telah menunjukan padanya betapa berwarnanya dunia ini. Betapa indahnya dunia ini.

Ia terus membuka album itu hingga ke halaman terakhir. Disitu ia mendapati sebuah potret dirinya dan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum, dan dibawah potret itu terdapat sebuah tulisan yang membuatnya lidahnya kelu.

_Hai! Jika kau tengah membaca tulisan ku, maka kau telah berhasil mendapatkan penglihatan mu! Aku ucapkan selamat! :)__  
Ngomong - ngomong aku minta maaf jika warna kedua bola mataku itu tidak cocok untukmu Teme, maafkan aku ya.__  
Nikmatilah apa yang tak bisa kau nikmati selama 24 tahun terakhir ini Teme! Rasakan betapa berwarnanya dunia ini! Kau pantas mendapatkan semua itu. Kau pantas. Sangat pantas._

_Dan ada sesuatu yang ingin kuucapkan tapi tak pernah terucap Teme._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_-Dobe-_

Ia menangis dalam diam.

Hatinya hancur.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Dobe,"

Monochrome yang dulu sempat melingkupinya perlahan kembali mengurung dirinya.

Kesedihan yang mendalam membuatnya memilih untuk kembali terjatuh dalam jebakan berwarna abu - abu itu.

_'Lebih baik aku buta selamanya dari pada aku harus kehilangan dirimu,'_

_-fin-_


End file.
